User blog:Majora5694/"Love is the story"
Recently I got into playing a game called Earthbound, most have heard of it but from what I've heard little have played it. And most who have played it mainly did it for the famous and extremely creepy battle with the being Giygas. And I'll admit that intrigued me at first too, but I learned so much more about it, particularly the true meaning behind the game. Like my previous blog post, this will contain spoiler’s surrounding the origin of Giygas, 'I'll try my best to not let out too many other details though. This all begins with a simple lullaby that is sung as such. "''Take a melody, simple as can be, give it some words and sweet harmony, raise your voices all day long now, love grows strong now, sing a melody of love, oh love. Love is the power, Love is the glory, love is the beauty and the joy of spring. Love is the Magic, love is the story, love is the melody we all can sing." This is known as the 8 melodies, when Giygas was young he was taken from his own alien kind by two humans and was raised as if he was their own. The mother was the one that often sang that song to him. But after a while the aliens found out about this and took him back. When this happened they noticed how "human" he acted and through unknown ways, they forced him to repress all the memories and feelings he once had and replaced them for hate and disgust for the human race. And one day much later he was told that the humans were a threat to their kind and as a final test ordered him to wipe out all humans. Even with his repressed feelings he didn't want to do as he was told but he was forced to followed orders. By the time he returned to earth his Human parents where both gone, and their great grandson Ninten was the one to stand up to Giygas and his plot, (along with his friends Ana and Loyd) along their journey they learned this song, and when they encountered Giygas, he even admitted he in a way regretted what he was doing, he even offered Ninten to be the sole survivor of the humans, of course he refused and battled him anyway. But as the battle went on the children realized that they couldn't beat him with raw power or strength. That’s when... "Take a melody... simple as can be...*gets attacked* " "stop singing!" Giygas says, "Take a melody simple as can be give it some words and... *gets attacked* "stop...singing...!" he says again. The children continue to sing repeatedly as Giygas tries to interrupt them, but at the same time all the repressed feelings and memories begin to flood back. "Stop singing!!! You earth insects! Shut up! Stop singing! Stop... singing... !!! Stop... PLEASE STOP!" "...Love grows strong now sing a melody of love ohh, love." After this he no longer has the power to fight, the memories, the feelings, they were interfering with what he WAS. He was supposed to destroy them that was his sole purpose. He was supposed to hate them but no, he couldn't any longer, he was raised in that world by humans, he was cared for by humans but most importantly he was LOVED by those humans how could he kill them? How could he cause pain to that world when the only humans in it he met showed him only love? This internal conflict would later drive him insane and he would be completely destroyed by Ness and his friends. And even then, they were met with the same issue and once again love triumphed once more causing Giygas to completely self-destruct. Now for the moral of this story, what was the song? It was indeed a lullaby but what WAS it? I'll tell you, that song is Love incarnate. The 8 melodies symbolize love, and what was it that saved the world in this game? No doubt that song, and if the song is the embodiment of love... it was just that, that saved the world. I know that others might come up with some things to counter what I'm about to say but just take it in for just a moment... I believe this is the key to saving our own world from what it has become, ''LOVE WILL BE WHAT SAVES OUR WORLD.' Many believe it'll be through control, weapons and money/greed. And while these things may seem logical I think these things will only make our world worse. If someday we could get the message out somehow, if we could somehow get everyone to see it... no not see it, FEEL it. To know it's warmth and beauty, this awesome power called love that we ALL have somewhere inside and can share with others... it'll be the first step towards... well to be honest I'm not sure what but it'll be a world of happiness rather than pain and sadness. And maybe I'm getting too far ahead of myself but maybe us as Scarf heroes can be the start. "Love is the power, love is glory, love is the beauty and the joy of spring. Love is the magic, love is the story, love is the melody we all can sing." Thanks to all who took part in the making of the Mother Series, you made me realize a great thing whether you intended such a message or not I thank you. Category:Blog posts